


Antes

by LaryssaD17



Series: Batman and the Robins (I don't know why it sounds like a band name) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Jason Todd, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Light Angst, Nerd Jason Todd, References to Hamlet, References to Jane Austen, References to Shakespeare
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: No fue posible regresar a lo de antes.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batman and the Robins (I don't know why it sounds like a band name) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685449
Kudos: 5





	Antes

-¿Por qué rayos todos se mueren al final? La verdad ni sé porque estoy sorprendida.- dijiste, luego de leer la última escena de la obra de teatro. Jason, que estaba sentado frente a ti, sonrió de lado mientras pasaba la página de su propia copia de “Hamlet”. 

-Porque es Shakespeare.- contestó simplemente, cerrando el libro y haciéndolo a un lado.- Y no sería Shakespeare si no hubiera alguien muerto. 

-Arjj, por un segundo creí que todo saldría bien hasta que de repente “pum” todos se mueren de la manera más estúpida posible.

-Es una tragedia.

-No puedo creer que sea un clásico.

-Y eso que no has leído las griegas. 

-¿Son peores?- preguntaste afligida mientras le mirabas pero el infeliz simplemente se rió.- Dios, ¿dónde está el positivismo humano?

-Si quieres positivismos entonces lee obras del Renacimiento, pero te van a parecer un poco machistas. 

-No quiero leer nada. No, gracias. Prefiero seguir con mis historias rositas de Jane Austen.- él sonrió, mientras te tapabas la cara como si estuvieras horrorizada. 

-Está bien. Dejaré de torturarte con tragedias y todo eso. Mejor empecemos a hacer el reporte.

-Eso suena mejor.- dijiste quitándote las manos de la cara, para colocarlas bajo tu barbilla.  
Mientras Jason buscaba papel y bolígrafo para empezar el borrador del reporte literario que tenían que hacer de “Hamlet”, te quedaste unos momentos observándolo. 

El pelinegro y tú no eran muy amigos que digamos. Antes de compartir esta mesa en la biblioteca o hacer este trabajo juntos eran simples compañeros de clase. Solían sentarse uno al lado del otro desde el primer día porque era el único asiento libre cuando llegó aquel día tarde (y los siguientes cien) y de vez en cuando hablaban o hacían comentarios sarcásticos sobre la clase. Fuera de eso, antes de este trabajo, eran dos extraños, aunque quizás no tanto. 

-Bien. ¿Qué va primero?- preguntó, dejando su cartuchera de Batman a un lado y destapando su bolígrafo azul. 

-El autor.- dijiste de memoria, pero de todas maneras buscaste tu libreta de la clase en donde habías apuntado todo. 

-William Shakespeare.- dijo mientras escribía con una letra revoltosa y poco entendible.  
Luego le dictaste los otros elementos y contestaste algunos tu misma a medida que escribía. 

Sinceramente, nunca creíste que Jason fuera tan…buena persona. Sí, quizás sonaras bien odiosa por juzgarlo sin conocerlo, pero su apariencia de chico malo (llevaba casi siempre una chaqueta de cuero, camisetas de bandas de rock, jeans rasgados y botas militares) y su actitud sarcástica y medio arrogante te habían hecho pensar que era…solo otro chico guapo y odioso.

-No olvides escribir el género que es una tragedia además de obra de teatro.- le recordaste y él asintió, dándote la razón mientras añadía algo en un espacio un poco reducido. 

Llevaban dos semanas haciendo aquel trabajo. Era para el mes próximo porque leer un libro tomaría algo de tiempo de acuerdo con la profesora Prince y analizarlo un poco más. A eso se le podía añadir el hecho de que ustedes no tenían mucho tiempo libre entre la universidad y el trabajo a medio tiempo que tenías y la agenda ocupada de Jason (la cual era muy sospechosa), pero que no criticabas porque la tuya también era medio disparatada. 

Era corto tiempo para conocer a alguien. Se supone que era muy corto tiempo para siquiera pensar en alguien como algo más que simplemente un compañero en un trabajo, pero antes de esto se sentaban uno al lado del otro en la clase y llevaban varios meses intercambiando comentarios tontos sobre lo que la profesora les mandaba a leer. Y meses era un tiempo algo apropiado para sentir algo por alguien, ¿verdad? 

-Ajá, tengo como personajes principales a Hamlet, su padre, su tío, Ofelia, su madre, el padre de Ofelia, el hermano, los soldados que vieron el fantasma al principio y no sé si tenga que añadir algo más. 

-Creo que esos son los más importantes.- le dijiste y no pudiste evitar que tu corazón diera un vuelco cuando Jason veía el papel echado hacia atrás en la silla con el bolígrafo entre los dientes. 

Tragaste saliva con algo de dificultad e intentaste distraerte con algo, lo que fuera, pero no querías mirarlo. Quizás tres meses era suficiente para enamorarse de alguien. Sí, era lo suficiente para caer por alguien que se siente a tu lado, huela bien y se parezca al hombre de tus sueños. 

Por supuesto que era posible si tenías un corazón tan tonto como el tuyo, que se enamorara de cada cara bonita que veía.

Te ajustaste las mangas del suéter que tenías puesto y miraste la libreta de nuevo sintiéndote realmente incómoda. Sabías que aquel chico sería tu perdición, lo sabías desde aquel día que se sentó junto a ti en la clase de Literatura. 

-Sí, no se me ocurre nadie más y además es una lista larga para describirlos.- dijo por fin, enderezándose y quitándose el bolígrafo de la boca.- ¿Qué sigue?

Y así siguió la noche. Jason escribiendo lo que decías y tú derritiéndote en aquella silla con cada tontería que hacía. Necesitabas quitártelo de la cabeza. Necesitabas que todo fuera como antes. 

Pero claro, el corazón ni la cabeza ayudaron y después de aquel trabajo, entregarlo y sacar una A+, volverse buenos amigos, hablar sobre libros cada vez que se encontraban, intercambiar números, salir a comer pizza juntos y ver las estrellas desde una azotea mientras intercambiaban experiencias pasadas, no fue posible regresar a lo de antes. 

Ni aunque quisieras ni aunque el universo lo deseara. 

Enamorarse de él fue inevitable y aunque nunca lo supo, siempre dolió porque nunca regresaron a ser como antes.


End file.
